Beat Of My Heart
by gaaraluver45
Summary: Sakura cheated on Sasuke with Gaara. She kept going back, so much, that he ended up falling for her. But what happens when she breaks up with Sasuke, and decides to stay with Gaara? Lemon.


_I drew her a picture today. It was of her favorite flower, the rose. A red one to be exact. When I gave it to her, she smiled and hugged me tightly. But once that was over, she went back to her boyfriend who was on the other side of the room. He glared at me so hard, with his stone cold obsidian eyes. Sasuke doesn't know who she cheats on him with and he's pretty sure it's me. And his accusations are correct. _

"Mm, babe?" Gaara stopped writing and his eyes travelled toward his right, looking straight at the girl who sat up in his bed. She held the covers tightly over her, obviously trying to cover herself up. The summer breeze must have been chilling to her.

His icy jade eyes wandered over to the clock and noticed it said twelve in the morning. She must have woken up to his pencil scraping against the paper, for she had done this a thousand times. Sakura always fell asleep after they made love and he always sits on the window sill, with the window open, writing in his journal and occasionally staring at the moon.

He sighed and went back to writing, ignoring her intense stare as she walked across the room to find a nightgown. Gaara was sad, to say the least. She wouldn't ever leave Sasuke for him and he knows it. Their relationship is just strictly physical. Usually when she was frustrated or sad, she came to him. They made love almost all night, then she left the next morning.

Sometimes he heard from her once or twice a day. Nowadays, she's hardly ever talking to him. Sasuke had gotten suspicious and had hacked into her computer, cell phone, and any other source of communication. Gaara didn't understand love, but he sure as hell knew that wasn't it.

_I long for her touch, ache for her love. But she loves another and I will never live in the same light._

"That's not true," He heard her whisper and he immediately shut his journal, looking down at her. Sakura sat with her head leaning against the window sill, resting upon her arms, and with the moon shining down on her, she almost looked like an angel. But she was no angel, not even close.

"What's not true?" Gaara asked, throwing the journal on the floor and looking away from her. She smiled at him and placed her hand on top of his, until he snatched it away. He looked down at her again and she looked hurt, but replaced with a smile instead. That was something her ex-boyfriend, Sai had taught her. _"A smile can get you out of a tough situation, even if it is fake." _They still remain close, even to this day.

"You are light and I-" He stopped her, by putting a finger to her lips. He knew what she would say next and didn't have the heart to hear it. He's lost that some time ago and never felt any emotion. Until he met Sakura, he was lost in the shadows of darkness.

Maybe that's why she loved Sasuke. He was so lost in the darkness, that he was never indulged in light. Sakura wanted to save him and thought her love and heart was the only way to do it. She was in the right place, but also in the wrong place at the same time.

"I do love you." Gaara cringed at the thought. She _loves_ him. But not like she loves _Sasuke. _He took out a cigar and lit it, before taking a long inhale of it's contents. Then blowing it out the window, so none of it will hit his cherry blossom.

Not Gaara's, but _his._

"I doubt you are able to do so." Gaara may have sounded cold, but it was the fucking truth. She will always love Sasuke, he was her whole world. He heard that conversation with Ino. He knew she was engaged and getting married to the Uchiha.

"But I do," Sakura argued, now sitting on the window sill to face him. "You... you stole my heart away." He snorted in response and threw the cigar out onto the ground, watching it land in front of a couple walking on the street. They jumped and kept walking, looking up to see who threw it.

Gaara faced her again, letting his jade eyes bore into her own. She was determined to get through to him. But he was no fool. He hardly believed in anything anymore.

"Gaara! I'm leaving Sasuke." She said that over and over again, too. No matter what, she always ran back to him. He was like her drug and she just couldn't stay away from him. Half the time it made him sick, the other times he wanted to ring her neck.

"Then call him right now and do it front of me." Gaara crossed his arms and challenged her with a blank expression. Sakura gulped and took out her cell phone, looking for his number. "I will listen in." She immediately cursed in her head, regarding what time it was, and then dialed his number.

"Hello?" Came Sasuke's weak reply. He must have been sleeping and now she felt really bad for calling him. But since she didn't live with him, this would be easy and she would never have to see him again. "Sasuke..."

"What do you want?" He grunted.

Sakura put him on speaker now and looked up at Gaara to see him staring at her. He was obviously amused, which made her a little angry. "I'm breaking up with you." At first there was silence, then there was a loud yell, and then she heard a girl come on the phone.

"Oh thank you for _finally _breaking up with him forehead." Sakura glared at the phone, knowing just exactly who it was. "We all know who you're cheating on him with, so confess up now." The pinkette smiled at Gaara, seeing that he too, smiled.

"Who is it then?" She asked.

"Oh it's Naruto," Ino simply replied and it made Sakura start laughing. She hadn't seen Naruto for months. She once presumed him dead, until Shikamaru told her that he was in New York. He was on some business trip and he fell in love with a woman named Hinata, so he's lived there ever since.

"If that was your way of me trying to tell you who it is, then you're wrong. It's not Naruto, I haven't even seen him in months. Bye Ino-pig; oh but one more thing, tell him Gaara is _much_ better in bed." With that, she hung up the phone.

Gaara sighed and placed a hand under her chin, letting his jade eyes meet her own. Her blush was evident, which made his heart beat faster in his chest. Her angelic features made her look innocent all the time and yet she was sexy all in the same.

"Does this mean we're together now?" He picked her up bridal style and placed her on the bed, getting on top of her. His lips brushed against her earlobe and she gave a low moan, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled against her ear and nibbled on it softly, before travelling to her lips.

He let his lips linger above hers, staring into her soft emerald eyes. She felt their breath entangle together and she blushed even harder at how intense his gaze was. "I asked you a question, Sakura." He whispered in her ear, before kissing her neck.

"We w-were always together..." Gaara felt her nipples peaking through her nightgown and it was brushing against his chest, which made him mad with desire. He looked at her with lust in his eyes and he smiled, just before kissing her lips tenderly.

Sakura wanted more, but he wouldn't let her have it. He kissed her temple, just before letting his lips travel down her cheek, to her neck and back up again. She carressed his cheeks and kissed him again, rubbing them with her thumbs.

Gaara couldn't help but smile, as he removed her nightgown from her body. It landed on the floor with the rest of her clothing that were there as they made love only a few hours before. He let his naked chest rub against her own and she moaned in delight. His hot skin, brushing against her own cold skin, made it all the more pleasurable.

He brushed his thumbs over her erect nipples and she moaned again. Gaara loved hearing that sound and he will always love it for as long as he lived. He then took one his mouth, sucking, biting, and nibbling. He messed with the neglected nipple with his hands, then switched.

Sakura moaned and threaded her fingers through his hair, earning a low growl against her breasts. She giggled suddenly and he stopped his movements, looking up into her eyes. He loved her and she knew that. She loved him and he knew that. But it was hard for him to accept it.

He brushed his lips against her tone stomach and let his fingers glide softly against her hips. She was perfect in every way, at least in his eyes. Sasuke was too blind to see what he had. Even though Sakura was cheating on him with Gaara, he was also cheating on her with Ino. Her best friend.

Gaara kissed her again and pushed a finger inside her wet folds, earning a gasp, which he took advantage of to stick his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues entangled together for dominance, as he continued to finger her. She moaned against his mouth and eventually pulled away.

"G-Gaara..." She panted. "I love you." He smiled and removed his fingers, before removing his pajama pants. He had no boxers on for that's how he usually slept and it was easier to get himself inside of her, so the underwear would just get in the way.

Sakura kissed him again, moaning when he pushed himself into her. She arched her back against him, throwing her head back, and her eyes closing in bliss. As he watched her face with amusement, he began moving inside of her.

She bit her lip, scratched his back, moaned his name over and over, as he continued moving within her. He hit her spot with every thrust and it felt so good. Sakura felt herself ready to climax, so she wrapped her legs around his waist to make him go in deeper.

He groaned and rested his head on her shoulder, plunging into her wet folds until she climaxed with him. Gaara brought his hands to each side of her head and kissed her nose, before rolling off of her. She turned on her side so she could see him, but he was already gone.

Sakura blinked and looked at the clock, realizing she had fallen asleep. It was about three-thirty in the morning and Gaara was sitting at the window sill, smoking a cigar. His pajama pants were back on and we was shirtless, which made her breath hitch.

He made no move to look at her, so she grabbed her nightgown and put it on her cold, naked body. Gaara had his journal in his lap and she noticed it was closed, that meant he ran out of stuff to write. She walked over to him and sat across from him, looking up at the moon.

"You never said it back," She whispered and he just stared at her. "What?" Sakura sighed and felt nothing but her heart break. "You never said you loved me."

"I never have." He stated, flicking his cigar over the balcony next to them. She stared at with a hard stare. "But... why?" Gaara looked at her and threw his journal to the floor, scooting closer to her, grabbing her in his arms.

"Because it has always been evident." She sighed, knowing she wouldn't ever get it out of him. "Let's go to bed." Gaara nodded in response and walked over to the bed, getting under the covers and waited for her to join him. Once she was at his side, he wrapped an arm around her and fell asleep.

OooOOOooO

Gaara awoke with no Sakura in sight. He felt his heart harden and his eyes glare at nothing in particular. He knew she wasn't serious, but with their passion, he thought he was wrong. He ran a hand through his hair and looked across the room to see his journal open on the desk.

He began to panic, that meant she had read it before she left. "That little-" Gaara ran over to it, before looking at a page full of words that weren't in his hand writing.

_I- I'm sorry that I left again. Sorry that I wrote in your journal, this was the only free paper in your apartment. I didn't read it, though. I promise. I went to Sasuke's house to gather my things and I'll be back by lunch time. I'm sure you probably won't believe this, but when you see me, you'll be surprised. I love you Gaara and only you. I promise I'll be back._

He looked at the clock and it said twelve. Lunch time for him was around one, so he took advantage of his time. He took a shower, got dressed, and cleaned up his bedroom, before going to the living room. Gaara plopped down on the couch and waited for Sakura to return.

He waited. And waited. _And waited. _ When the clock turned to six, he knew she would not be coming back. Gaara sighed and cooked himself something to eat. There was a knock on the door, right before he sat down, and he glared. "Damn..."

Gaara walked over to the door and opened it, in a rush and yelled: "WHAT?" He noticed it was Sakura carrying all of her stuff and he was shocked. In that note she must have been serious, but why did it take her so long to get to his apartment?

"What do you want?" He demanded, crossing his arms. "I know I said I'd be back before lunch time, but... I had to go to the doctor too. And I was running late and then all this stuff was heavy-" Gaara kissed her softly on the lips to shut her up and she smiled, before kissing him back.

"Get a room." They both looked at the man who said that and they laughed. Sakura stared at him with wide eyes, for it was the first time she had ever heard him laugh. He just shrugged and grabbed her stuff, bringing them into his apartment. Then he shut the door and turned to stare at her.

"Where were you really?" He knew she wasn't at the doctor, for the lie was evident upon her face.

"Sasuke.. wouldn't let me leave. He- he demanded I stay. He threatened to kill you. I-I didn't know what to do. Then Ino showed up, so I made my escape."

Gaara rolled his eyes, but he knew it was the truth. She could never lie to him, even she tried. "Next time, don't go to his place without me with you." Sakura nodded and he kissed her, shoving her against the wall. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist as he pinned her arms above her head.

"Ready for round two?" He breathed in her ear and she blushed. He took that as his answer and he kissed her again. Gaara walked with her to their bedroom and put her on the bed, getting on top of her. And he then he kissed her, pulling off her clothes one by one.

Hours passed and they were already sleeping, well Sakura was anyway. Gaara was up on the window sill, writing in his journal again. But this time, it was happier thoughts.

_I love her. And I will always love her. Just as long as Sasuke knows who won her heart._

And again Sakura proceeded to rest her head next to him, looking up at him as he stared down at her. He smiled and grabbed her chin, pecking her lips softly.

"I love you." Was all he said.


End file.
